


Justice's Fall

by scythekind



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scythekind/pseuds/scythekind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been four years. You think she hasn't sunk her fangs into a human yet? Do you really believe that she hasn't contributed to the dead bodies piling up over the last few years?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice's Fall

"We already let her live once!" Vriska growled, "And she betrayed us, joining them!" This time, she shot a glare at the group of demons at the wall. Most were chained against it, but one was tied up on the floor. Terezi.

They could all remember the day she went missing. They searched in all the neighboring towns for days, until Sollux finally called it. She was probably dead. It was only a few weeks later that she walked into base, totally unscathed. Some of her fellow hunters had lept in joy, but the rest noticed how different she had been. Finally, they attacked her and tied her up. The first thing they noticed was that she had gone blind, yet was navigating around perfectly. They threw holy water and silver at her. She screamed and burned like they had set her on fire.

A dagger had been put to her neck, by none other than her best friend, Vriska.

"She's a monster now." Vriska had said, pressing the silver deeper. Her skin bubbled and sizzled around the blade, and her lips had bled, the blood still a deep red, when her sharpened canines pierced into them as she tried to hold back a hiss.

"But she hasn't killed." Karkat intervened, gripping onto Vriska's arm. Still, he had looked at the newly-turned, as if asking her, _'Right?'_ She hadn't. "And she won't."

"You don't know that she won't," Gamzee had mumbled, twirling his juggling pin in his hand casually. He and Terezi had never really liked each other, "How would we know?"

Sollux had spoken up for her, "I can help her. I can teach her." It had seemed reasonable at the time: Letting the good demon teach her to stay good. So they let her live, and threw her in a cell.

"It's only temporary," Karkat had mumbled from behind the barred door, "Once you can control yourself-" he had choked on his words as he stared at her unseeing eyes, "It's only temporary."

And it was. Soon enough, Terezi had walked free. But they hadn't let her out. She broke out in the middle of the night, and none of them had seen her for a very long time. That was until she gave away their secrets, joining the clan that had changed her.

Now, she sat on the hard cement floor, salted steel chains wound around her, as her former friends decided whether to kill her or not.

"Vriska..." Kanaya argued, "Don't be so rash. We don't even know-"

"What?" the blonde asked, a humorless laugh in her voice, "Know what, Maryam? That she hasn't killed?" Kanaya paused, looking down. "How can you have so much faith in that _thing_?" Several heads slowly raised to look at her, "It's been _four years_. You think she hasn't sunk her fangs into a human yet? Do you _really_ believe that she hasn't contributed to the dead bodies piling up over the last few years?" She was the only voice speaking now. No one was trying to argue with her. "Face it. She's killed. And if it's killed..." the rest was left unspoken. They all knew the code. They lived by it.

"Kill it." Karkat finished. At this, even Vriska looked at him with wide eyes. "That's what we do, right?" Silently, he began to walk to the wall. His footsteps were heavy, echoing throughout the room softly. Finally, he stopped in front of her and fell to his knees. Everyone watched as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, burying his face in her hair. His shoulders shook slightly as he clutched the back of her shirt in his fists.

"Karkat..." He shot back nearly instantly, standing on his feet. In a moment, a gun was in his hand. "Please..." He lifted it, "Karkles..." His hand steadied. She grinned, "You smell like cherries." And he squeezed the trigger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eh...so that's it. Not my best work, but it wasn't too horrible. Anyway, Hoped you liked it! Leave a review!


End file.
